Forced a Hero
by MessyBessyJackySassy
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are kidnapped and the riders have no trace of him or his kidnappers. for a year Astrid is seemingly depressed until chaos strikes and four strangers come around. Race to the Edge teens.
1. Chapter 1

"If Hiccup were here, He would tell you two mutton heads to stop!" Astrid yelled at the twins. That stopped their actions. It also stopped hers. They looked at each other, worried what she would do. She huffed in a rage and jumped on Stormfly who flew out of the academy instantly.

"That was close. What were you two thinking?" Snotlout demanded out of the two. They shrugged, clearly not knowing themselves what they planed for that prank. "Astrids been like this for over a year. Do you think she'll ever get back to normal?" Snotlout looked at Fishlegs for an answer.

"It's no just Her, Stoics heart is broken too. Whover took Hiccup and Toothless made sure there was no trace to follow. Not even a scrap of paper was in his room." The book worm informed Snotlout for the utmost time. Snotlout sighed and watched Astrid disappear around the mountian. "Snotlout, why don't you go after her. You know, try to calm her down?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Me? You know she hates me as much as those two." Snotlout confessed pointing at the Twins.

"She needs someone. Just do it once. And don't flurt." Fishlegs cautioned the boy. Snotlout groaned.

"Fine, but you know she'll push me away. like every other time." He mumbled as he mounted Hookfang and took off in the direction Astrid went.

"Now, Ruffnut Tuffnut. Because you made Astrid break down again, your on dragon cleaning duty." Fishlegs shot at the Twins with a glare. They made looks of disaproval but nodded their heads and looked at the ground in sorror. "Now I add another mark to your times." Fishlegs added, marking another number down for the times that year those two had made Astrid break down, run away and hid. Twelve times now. Snotlout had done it twice and he had done it once as much as it pained him. In a way, Fishlegs took over the academy. And to think over a year ago Hiccup was racing the team. Fishlegs had learned the hard way the troubles of being a leader and now questioned how Hiccup was able to handle it so easily for three years.

"Fishlegs." Said teen looked up so see Stoic walking in.

"Cheif! What are you doing here?" wondered Fishlegs.

"I've come to find Astrid, where is she." He replied.

"She broke down again. Snotlout went to find her." Fishlegs answered. Stoic sighed.

"When she returns tell her to meet me at my house." Stoic requested.

"Yes sir." He watched the cheif go and was curious as to what he neeeded Astrid for. He was distracted by his thoughts when two gronkles came flying by rather quickly. He ran up to one and patted it. "Woe there. What's wrong?" The dragon looked multiple directions in a worried and paniced way.

"Eels!" Someone screamed

"Oh no!" Fishlegs ran in the direction of the scream with meatlug behind him. They came up to Svens farm where Two more gronkles were despretly trying to get the eels off of them. Fishlegs rushed over and tried helping the poor thrashing animals and soon all the eels were thrown in a basket. He gasped for breath as things calmed down. From the Forest edge four pairs of eyes watched the scene unfold.

"He got the Eels off. Could he be a new recruit?" Said the women of the group. The one that looked like the leader nodded.

"Give it time." They went back into the shadows. But one person stayed behind for a breif moment. Someone with peircing green eyes.

"Come." The women pulled him back into the woods forcfully.

* * *

Snotlout jumped off Hookfang and looked around the cove. He heard muffled sobs and he followed the noise. He brushed away some vines from the enterence to a cave and found Astrid, curled up in the fetal position crying. He had never seen her cry this much. It worried him deeply. He stepped in and she heard the tiny movement like a bat. Her head snapped up and she glared at

"What do you want?" She sniffed.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." He answered carefully.

"Fishlegs sent you." She sneered, putting her head back down and closed her eyes. Her blonde hair hid her face from view as Snotlout walked in and sat down next to her. he frose, not sure what to do. Then out of nowhere she grabbed him and held onto him.

"It's ok." He stuttered patting her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. He never thought she would show this side of her so openly to him.

"I miss Hiccup." She said through the tears. Snotlout finally got up the courage to wrap his arms around the girl.

"We all do." They sat in the embrace for what felt like an hour before her stomach growled. She pried herself out of his arms and stood up. He followed suit. "Feel better?" He dared ask.

"Yes." She answered simply. "Don't EVER tell anyone about this." She growled, starring him down.

"I won't, I promise." He assured her. He hadn't been planing on telling anyone in the first place. They got on their separate dragons and left the cove. Flying back to the academy Fishlegs stopped them in the air on meatlug.

"Feeling better Astrid?" He smiled. She rubbed her red face.

"Sure, never been better." She said, the sarcasm dripping from her words. Snotlout held back the erge to say that sounded like something Hiccup would say, in fear of her reaction.

"Great to hear. Stoic wants you at his house." Fishlegs retold the instructions.

"Really? Huh." She muttered something Fishlegs didn't catch and she flew away, headed for the town. After landing in front of the cheifs house she dismounted and knocked. Stoic opened the door and ushered her in. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Things have been happaning around the village." He replied.

"Like what?"

"Chaos." Astrid stared forward for a moment

"What kind of chaos?" She finally asked.

"I saw Fishlegs just get Eels off of two scared to death Gronkles. eariler today we had a terrible terror attack in the great hall and Ruffnut managed to get them out." He addressed the problems.

"I remember Ruff talking about some 'Awesome terrors' today." Astrid recalled. "What else has happened?"

"Blood thirsty hog attack." Stioc said. "Enough said." Astrid couldn't help but chuckle at that. "But at every event at the very last minute I see four people watching from the shadows. I can't make any of them out but I can see their body outline everytime. one sticks out. when I tried to approch them when the hogs were taken care of they ran away before I saw their faces but one of them seemed to want to linger." Astrid rubbed her chin in thought.

"That's weird. Why did you want me? Why didn't you speak with Spitlout or Gobber?" She didn't want to question his choice of her to talk about this but She never expected him to not go to his brother and Gobber for it.

"They both got attacked by terrors and are at the healers hut." Stoic explained.

"Astrid, we need you!" Fishlegs came running in with a desperate air to him.

"What's wrong?" She and Stoic said in unnison.

"The twins are about to fall off barf and belch. Meatlug won't go and neither will Hookfang!" Astrid pushed past him, determind.

"Stormfly will listen to me. Stormfly-" She gasped. Stormfly was out cold. She raced to her and felt her skin. Still warm.

"Look!" Fishlsgs pointed to a pile of leaves beside the Natter. They weren't just any leaves.

"Dragon nip?" Astrid jumped up and looked to the sky to see Tuffnut lose his grip on Barf. If she didn't save him from the hight he fell, he would die. "NO!" She ran and climbed on the nearest hut. Then did the unthinkable. She backed up, aimed herself. and jumped. In the air she colided with the falling twin. she wrapped her arms around him and got ready for the connection with the ground. Her feet hit the ground first and she rolled. They seperated and she cringed in pain.

"Astrid that was awesome! You were like a superhero!" Fishlegs exclaimed running up. Ruffnut and the Zibble back hit the ground a few feet away. Some vikings checked on them and the others came up to the other two.

"I think my legs broken." Astrid said, clenching her teeth and lightly held onto her right leg. Snotlout scurried over and helped her up. She leaned her wieght against him and he walked as she hopped straight to healers hut. Vikings cheered for her and smiled her way. She was smiling at at little girl when she saw four outlines behind a hut. She squinted her eyes. They saw her looking and disappeared. but one stayed and they locked eyes for a breif second. She felt a lurch in her stomach before that person vanished too. They got to healers hut and she was patched up. Ruff and Tuff came walking in soon after. "So how come you lost control of Barf and Belch?" Astrid stated.

"We lost control as if a speed stinger stung them. It was weird." Ruffnut stammered still in shock at what could have been.

"let's just rest. It's been a long day." Astrid slurred. She was really tired and couldn't wait to get home and in bed. She grabbed the crutch she had to use and they all headed out. After carefully getting in her bed her parents kissed her goodnight.

* * *

"Are we ready to do this?" The women asked their leader.

"Yes." He Nodded. The third person handed a paint bucket and brush to the fourth.

"Do I have to?" He asked, voice light and young.

"Yes, you have to. You know you have to." The third person barked.

"Jordon! Calm yourself." scolded the leader. Jordon sighed.

"This isn't very hero like." The greened eyed boy commented. They all glared at him.

"You know we need a fifth hero or we can't call ourselves the grounded five." The women snapped as if it was obvious.

"But this stuff is permanent." He added. When they kept their glare the youngest one left the shelter of the tent and quietly headed to the will known village he knew. Walking up to the Cheifs house He started painting letters. Repeating the same words over, and over again.

"I'm sorry dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Holly chirp guys. I didn't expect ANYONE to like this. I just wanted to get that out but I won't do authors notes much (Even if I have to force myself to calm down excitement for follows and Favs by posting the chapter before I murder it!) Anyways...Off to neverland. here comes a good one! :D**

* * *

Astrid stroked the paint with her finger.

"Who could have done this?" She mumbled in deep thought. Stoic had noticed the graffiti late afternoon and got her at the scene immediately. The words scribble on the side of the cheifs house read 'The girl with a broken right leg, meet us in the woods at lunch today'. Stoic didn't know what it read and neither did the others because it was in a different language that only Astrid knew because she was friends with a person who lived on the island that owned the language, so they taught each other their languages.

"It's all jibberish to me, come on let's get to the great hall I'm starving." Snotlout bickered. As if to declare that point his stomach growled loudly.

"Fine." Astrid, seeing as he didn't know the language so it would seem to be useless staying, gave in and limped after him. Struggling to use the crutch as usual. They got to the hall and Astrid sat down and waited as Snotlout got some food. When he came over with a bowl for her she just ignored it and kept thinking about that note that was no doubt meant for her. Who else on berk had a broken right leg at the moment, really?

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Snotlout urged.

"No." She said absently, lost in her thoughts.

"If your sure." Snotlout uttered before taking a bite of his food. Her senses seemed to be on hyper drive because his loud and obnoxious chewing, was gonna cause her to go insane. She did her best not to yell at him to shut up. Her head was fogged with the noise of the hall. She was about to say something hinting she was annoyed but decided against in.

"I'm gonna be right back." She said instead, coming to a stand. She left the table before he could answer and walked outside. Standing out there, her mind was cleansed by the fresh air and she was able to think clearly again. "Much better." She sighed in relief. "So, recap." She started talking to herself, thinking it would help. "Hiccup vanished on the third month of last year. He saved Olaf an hour before he was kidnapped. Similar things are happening. What could this mean?" Before she could go on she heard someone.

"Psst!" She looked around, seeing no one she figured it was her imagination playing tricks on her. "Hey!" She looked over to the source again, near the woods.

"Hello? Is any one there?" She ventured.

"Come here!" She wobbled with her crutch to the woods. That's when she saw the owner of the voice and his face. Or, what wasn't covered by a bandana. Which meant they were his dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She questioned. His eyes glistened and closed slightly as if he were smiling underneath the fabric.

"You'll find out soon." After he said those words a bag was thrown over Astrids head. She dropped the crutch and tried to fight back but the person holding her was too strong. She was about to scream for help when something was tied roughly around her head and mouth so she ended up letting out a strangled cry. She fought against them more, though she knew it wasn't worth the energy at how strong this someone was. Her leg burned like fire and with little to no air coming into her lungs because of the bag being tied shut so she couldn't talk, she could die of suffocation. She had no time to think about it as something bashed her head and she was knocked out.

* * *

"Where's Astrid?" Fishlegs popped the question to the three riders an hour after lunch when they met up in the academy.

"I don't know. She left when I generously got her lunch being a gentlemen that I am, and I haven't seen her." Snotlout claimed.

"You didn't get her angry and upset, did you?" Fishlegs said giving him a look.

"What? No! She was fine when she left, ok?" Snotlout defended.

"Ok, I believe you. We need to get Stoic. If no one has seen her we might have to send out search parties." When He jumped on Meatlug He added with a shiver, "Please, Don't let this be like Hiccup."

Oh was He so wrong.

Stormfly was gone aswell. "Where is all her stuff?" Astrids mother said walking into her daughters bedroom. Fishlegs walked in after her and surveyed the scene in front of him. It was as he feared. The room was stripped clean of any personal items. So that you wouldn't even know, who owned the room.

"This can't be happening." Fishlegs went to the bed and looked underneath. He picked up a small paper left on the ground and opened it. Just like the one found when Hiccup vanished making them certain he was kidnapped. It had one bold word.

 _ **Grounded**_

"I have to find Stoic." Fishlegs ran out of the room and left Mrs. Hofferson in the dust.

* * *

"I am SO glad you picked the girl. I mean. Do you relies how long I've waited for a moment like this? FINALLY another girl on the team!" Astrid woke with a dizzying headache to someone blabbing their head off in excitement.

"Your awake." Came the voice Astrid heard in the woods. Her eye's snapped open as the memory came back. She tried to stand but she was chained to the ground with cuffs on her wrist and left ankle (Not her right thank thor). The women who was talking a moment ago ran up.

"Aren't you cute." She said. She grabbed Astrids cheek and Astrid recoiled, trying to get away from the girls strange smelling hand.

"Get off!" She exclaimed pushing herself against the wall even more. She was in a boat as she could tell by the rocking she felt underneath her. She finally turned her attention to the girl. She was wearing weird red leggings and a dark, almost black, blue skirt along with a plain enough brown shirt. But the logo stitched on is what caught her eye. The letter G with a five attached in a faded yellow. The man beside her wasn't much different aside from no skirt. The women flipped her long black hair off her shoulder.

"Hey, where's the boy?" She asked looking behind her. "He is supposed to be getting that food."

"You do relies your food choice is impossible to make Mehilla." Said the man from the forest.

"Shut your mouth it's not that complicated, Jordon." She pushed Jordon and yelled so loud it made Astrid almost scream as her head felt like splitting in two. "You know this girl needs food! Bring it or you know what happens when you don't listen to your team mates!" Astrid opened her eyes slowly has she heard footsteps. One thud of a normal foot, followed by a click of a not so normal foot. When she looked up she gasped. The boy. from head to toe he was wearing as strange an outfit as the others. But his face is what made Astrid gasp. Not from fear, from joy.

"Hiccup!" She wanted to get up, to hug and squeeze him and never let go. But she also felt anger start boiling. For one, His hair was a mess. No braid to be seen and he had a shining black eye and a few cuts on his face. "What did they do to you?" She demanded.

"We didn't do anything. We all were fighting Alvin and things got a little out of hand with him and one of the men." Jordan explained patting Hiccups shoulder. It looked like he was resisting the temptation to hug her as well.

"Alvin? But we made peace, he's a good guy now?" Astrid quoted what Stoic had said that day the Outcast and Berkians finally made peace.

"Tell that to the guy who witnessed first hand what Alvin is capable of. You know Hiccup was kidnapped twice by them and both times nearly died." Mehilla bragged as if it were a good thing He nearly died. "We are the grounded five." She gestured to them.

"Five?" But there is only three of you?" Astrid rechecked the room to make sure. though the other two could be above deck.

"Oh really?" Said a voice from behind them. "I see one two three four-" The red haired man pointed at them all then pointed at her. "Five."

"What?" She shrieked as loud as she could with out destroying her head.

"Your our new team mate. The grounded five can't be five without five people. We help and save people from danger." Instructed The man. "Call me boss. simple and correct. Because I am the leader of the team of hero's."

"But kidnapping and hurting people isn't a thing 'Hero's' do." Astrid retorted rolling her eyes.

"No one agrees with our helping logic." Huffed Mehilla.

"What. "Helping logic"?" Astrid observed them carefully and as calmly as she could, seeing if there was a weak spot.

"Hiccup. Tell her." Mehilla chirped. He shuttered before speaking.

"We don't ride or mess with dragons, we lock them away so they don't cause chaos. And we leave them to die." Astrid looked at him uncertainly. She saw a tear in his eye.

"You mean?" She began.

"No-no-no-no." Mehilla said laughing. "The nightfury isn't dead he is just locked up. but if he doesn't listen we'll stop feeding him. Just like we'll stop feeding Your deadly Natter if you don't do as we say." She grinned. Astrid's head spun and she couldn't stop the darkness from flouding her vision. the last thing she thought was;

 _Hiccups been forced to save lives by having Toothless in a cage. Who would do this? Who would force you to be a Hero under a threat?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup raced to Astrids side the minute her eyes slid closed. He carefully moved her so she was leaning against the wall sleeping and not bent to the side in a very uncomfortable looking way.

"I never agreed to this." He stated looking at the others, Still on his knees beside his girlfriend.

"Why? Now you can jerk it off whenever you want, correct?" Mehilla commented.

"Shut up! We don't do that." Hiccup's anger was growing.

"Calm down boy. Go make sure the wind is still blowing the sail." The boss ordered. Hiccup sent daggers Mehilla's way and stomped up to the deck. He couldn't take it any more. They bullied him the entire year and They knew he wouldn't fight back because of the thought of Toothless dying was unbearable for him. Now they stole Astrid from her normal life just like they had him. And he has had enough. Both of them would escape with their dragons and make sure these monsters were behind bars. Hero's, yeah right He never felt like a Hero around them. He felt more like a criminal. He tied the rope as Jordan taught him and then leaned on the edge of the boat, looking out to sea. Astrid had been out cold for two hours, enough time for the wind and modified boat to reach their secret hide out and cage Stormfly with Toothless. That had been the first time Hiccup saw his dragon in a whole year. They were glued to each other on separate sides of the cage until Hiccup was pulled away and Toothless roared for them to stop. What was worse was that the three jerks enjoyed his suffering.

"Odin what did I do to deserve this?" Hiccup pleaded the air. Of course no one answered. That's when he noticed something in the horizon. He grabbed the spy glass from his belt and focused in on it. "What is a deadly natter doing here?" He said quietly. He watched it fly and smiled as it went above the clouds. One less dragons life destroyed.

"Now we head to the beserker tribe." The boss announced stepping up behind Hiccup. He jumped. The man laughed. "Sorry I scared ya." Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Of all the people the boss was way nicer then the others and actually treated him like a human.

"Beserker?" Hiccup questioned.

"I know, you wanna get Dagur behind bars again so he won't cause trouble. Why do you think we're going." He answered. Hiccup still found it creepy that the man could tell what he thought of a tribe or person just by looking at his eyes, and he wondered if he was that vulnerable all the time. When he went back below deck Hiccup took out his dagger. After double checking to see if anyone was there he started cutting the rope. Then he froze. Either leave the rope go until they get to the beserkers, where they could locked him up, or cut it now and get on the paddle boat with Astrid. He decided not to choose the latter. they would both have no idea where to go and the three others would no doubt kill toothless and stormfly if they did. He replaced the knife in his belt and sighed, walking back towards below deck.

* * *

three and a half hours later the boat clanked dry land in the cover of darkness. Hiccup took a shaky breath as he helped Astrid to her feet.

"No, Hiccup." The boss stopped him. "This is too dangerous for the new recruit. She stays." Astrid growled at him angrily, announcing her annoyance of being called a 'new recruit' to this sick group of cold hearted people (except Hiccup of course).

"Are you gonna be ok, Astrid?" Hiccup asked looking at her. Upon seeing her face he knew what she was thinking. "Don't try to escape. Not with Stormfly's life on the line." She looked at him for a moment before understanding.

"I'll be fine." She sat back down and lightly rubbed her right leg as it stung. Hiccup gave her a look of sympathy before they all left, leaving her alone on the ship. Hiccup said nothing as the Boss gave them instructions and nodded when he asked if they had got it all.

"Ok, Split up, when you get your prisoner. Meet the group back here." Hiccup left before they did, of course they had him go after dagur, because he knew him more and knew more of his weak spots. They all traveled their ways, with the rustle of the branches in the breeze to cover their footsteps. Hiccup looked at the surprisingly wide spread camp with multiple tents scattered in the area. It was night so a gaurd was standing at the fire. But he wasn't just standing, he was leaning on his staff. Clearly out cold. He went for the biggest tent, obviously Dagurs, and quietly opened the flap. He choked. Dagur was there alright. But he was awake, and his back was facing the tent opening.

"First part of the plan went swimingly, now I just need to follow the directions in the map from Johans ship, get that treasure and destroy Hiccup and claim berk as my own!" He laughed evily. All the while, Hiccup carefully pulled the cloth from his pocket and a vile of liquid. He prayed to thor Dagur wouldn't smell it. After coating the cloth he sprung at Dagur. He muffled Dagurs scream with the cloth over his nose and mouth and held onto him, waiting for him to loose consciousness. The Beserker struggled against his surprisingly stronge grip and then he banged his head into his attacker. Hiccups head snapped back as the back of Dagurs head hit his nose hard. He felt blood start running but he also felt Dagur getting weaker while he struggled. Hiccup couldn't help but smile as the man slowly lost consciousness.

"Sleep tight, Dagur." He whispered as the man went limp in his hold. What was this feeling? Satisfaction? Happiness? He disregarded it as relief that Dagur would soon be back behind bars. He gripped him under the arms and started pulling him out of the tent.

"Stop right there." A threatening voice came from behind Hiccup as he emerged from the tent. Hiccup froze, knowing it was savage he didn't want to show his face. Mehilla was suppose to get him, why hadn't she done her job already? "Drop Dagur right now, and turn around." Savage ordered. Hiccup sighed in frustration and dropped Dagur. "Turn around." He stood straight, and slowly turned. Savage had a crossbow aimed at him. "Well, well. Hiccup. Just who we wanted." He smiled. There was a thud. Savage stood still for a second before crumbling to the ground. Mehilla huffed, her hair out of place.

"Dang beserker. I was almost caught, but you distracted him." She threw the sack of rocks she hastily arranged and picked savage up, tossing him over her shoulder like nothing. "Nice nose." She joked, noting his slowly bleeding nose. "Get Dagur, let's get out of here. The boss will patch you up." He nodded and started dragging the deranged man again. They walked through the forest quietly for a few moments before Hiccup spoke up.

"I don't understand how you found his camp." He said. She shrugged,

"Trade secret." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well this 'trade secret', might help berkians when they need to find a trader." Mehilla laughed.

"You really think we'll let you go home, now?" She laughed again.

"I'm assuming we're giving Dagur to berk." Hiccup said in defense.

"Yeah we are, but we won't be seen. Only our note will be on the small boat with Dagur, Savage and the two other men the boss and Jordan are getting." The two went silent for the rest of the trip back to the meeting spot.

"Good, you got the most important one, I was worried you'd fail." The boss said. Hiccup glared at him. "Here." He handed Hiccup a cloth and Hiccup pinched his nose with it, trying to stop the blood from coming out faster then a snail's pace.

"Let's get these basterds onto the ship and in chains." Jordan exclaimed.

"Yes. Lets." Agreed Mehilla

* * *

"At least Hiccup's out of danger." Ruffnut commented as they sat in the chiefs house with Johan.

"We don't even know where he is, even if he is alive." Stoic said sternly. "Where does the map lead, Johan?" He turned to the trader. He took a sip of water again before talking.

"It leads to a graveyard of long since abandoned ships." Stoic was confused. Why would Dagur want to go to a ship graveyard? His mind was still on Astrids disappearance, and he somehow knew it was connected more to Hiccup then anyone thinks.

"Saddle up kids." Stoic told the group of teens. "If we get Dagur at least that's one less problem."

"Yes sir." They said in unison, before running out and getting their dragons.

"Gobber, you come with us. Spitelout will take over the town while we're gone." Stoic looked at his friend. Said blacksmith nodded and took Johan upstairs so he could rest. "Time to get that man back in jail." He stood from his chair, seeming to tower over everything at his full height. Not in the mood for arguments. Not with his son and Astrid missing.

* * *

Astrid heard a bang as the four returned to the ship. When they came down to her she noticed Hiccup was dragging along Dagur.

"That's what you were doing? I didn't know he was free!" Astrid was flabbergasted.

"We found out he escaped when we attacked the outcast." Mehilla informed her. The two random men they took along were chained up and then Dagur and Savage were chained up.

"Can I be unchained now? I don't wanna be near him when He wakes up." Astrid urged, looking at Hiccup for help. The boss nodded.

"Yes, but you have to stay below deck. For now." He stated.

"Fine." The blond scoffed as Jordan unlocked her chains. She rubbed her wrist and took Hiccup's outstretched hand. Finally. They embraced each other. Holding on like the other was their life line, and didn't let go. After a minute they departed and Hiccup took her to his small cot near the back of the ship and they sat together. She had a lot of questions. And he had a lot of answers.

"Five coins say they make out." Mehilla whispered to Jordan.

"You're on." He whispered back.

"You do relies we can hear you, right?" Hiccup's annoyed voice came from the cot.

"Just get back to your talking. Mehilla, Jordan. Make sure Dagur and his men don't wake. If they do, you'll know what to do." The boss shook his head and walked up to the deck, watching out for any sign of dragons. After taking that girl and having to get her dragon as well, it had brought back a memory of his childhood. Making him hate dragons even more, and spreading the ice in his heart to kill all of the beast.

"Yikes." Astrid uttered. "I hope Stoic comes soon." Hiccup nodded, but he knew they couldn't come for them. They had nothing to trace them. It was useless. They were useless. And if Hiccup never liked feeling useless, his dad will not like it one bit.

* * *

 _ **This will hopefully be my last Authors note, I don't want to overwhelm the story with them. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you'll forgive me. I haven't been on the site in forever. Anyway. I'm off. See ya later. *Swings from vine and jumps on dragon***_


	4. Chapter 4

"Give me the coins, Mehilla." Jordan said, a grin plastered on his evil face. Hiccup and Astrid had only talked. Weren't even close to making out. Although while the other two weren't looking, Astrid quickly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll get you back. You know I always do." Mehilla groaned, slamming the coins into Jordan's outstretched hand.

"Land is coming." The boss said climbing down to them from the look out. It was a pitch black night, midnight by the looks of it, and Hiccup saw candle light glinting in the windows.

"Why are they still awake?" He questioned. Astrid shrugged, shifting her leg again so it wasn't as awkward. Berk was beautiful from a distance at night. Flashes of their first ride on toothless together went through Hiccup's head and he couldn't help but smile. "I need to do something when we get there." He finally declared.

"You are not meeting anyone." The boss said, sternly.

"I just want to get crutches for Astrid. She isn't the type of girl to always depend on someone to lean on as she walks." Hiccup continued calmly. The Boss sighed.

"Alright, but make it quick, and wear your bandana." He instructed. Hiccup nodded, glad he could at least step foot on berk one last time. "And NO double crossing. Or your dragon is as good as dead." The Boss glared at Hiccup, still not trusting the teen. They stopped behind a sea stack and tied the beserkers together before throwing them on a lifeboat. Once Mehilla stuck the note in the boat with them and they sent the boat forward. The boss himself, got in the second lifeboat with Hiccup to get to the shore unseen. They sat quietly. An awkward silence falling between the two. Hiccup looked out to sea, at his shoes, at berk. Anywhere but the boss. He chose that time to take his note book out and start drawing. "What are you drawing." The boss commented.

"A girl." Hiccup replied simply, getting the shading started as the red head took a look at the paper. When he stopped looking Hiccup went back to the girl. Who was not just a girl, but she was becoming artwork made entirely out of words. Words seeking help. Words seeking his father's eyes.

* * *

Gothi Finished up Gustav, who had fallen and scrapped his knee, and watched him half walk half run down the steps leading all the way up to healers hut that doubled as a look out tower, in case she could spot any incoming ships with the injured. She sat at her table and started mixing some herbs. It was her pass time and she never slept. Sitting the pot over the fire to boil she got herself some water out of the bucket Gustav had been bringing up to her when he got hurt. Resting her staff on the wall she sat and -sipped her cup. Then she heard the pounding of feet walking up the wooden stairs. She grabbed her staff and stood. Another patient. When the person walked up she froze. He was cloaked, and like a shadow. Even though his face was half way covered by a bandana. She saw his eyes.

And those eyes. She knew those eyes. The boys eyes widened, as if surprised she was awake. As calm as possible, He walked past her and snatched the crutches from their resting spot near the back of the hut. As he left, brushing her side, she felt a piece of paper slip into her tiny fingers. After one last glance, he raced down the stairs.

* * *

"Spitelout!" At the yell of his name the temporary cheif jumped in surprise as the man burst into his home.

"What is it Sven?" He asked looking away from his book.

"A boat just hit the dock." He answered.

"Who?"

"Dagur." Spitelout glared. He stood, angry with the beserker. No one touches his nephew. Even if they didn't know if he was alive. "Sir." Sven stopped Spitelout from leaving. "Their tied up and unconscious."

"Say that again?" The chiefs brother said in disbelief.

"They are. We found a note, the same message we found when Hiccup and Astrid disappeared." Spitelout snatched the paper from him and read the word. Sure enough it had 'grounded' written on it in careful hand writing. "What do we do?"

"Throw them in the jail, we wait until Stoic returns." He addressed the man. He nodded and ran back to the dock, where other men were waiting. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Astrid tightened her grip and pushed against the force on her arm. Slowly, she finally banged the hand against the table.

"Owe!" Jordan complained, rubbing his fist. That was her second win. She smirked at her success and put her elbow on the table once more, hand up and inviting someone to take hold. "Not me." Jordan stood from the barrel and backed away. Astrid gave Mehilla a look. Daring her to try. The women cracked her neck, sat down, and took the invitation. The force of her arm on Astrid's stung her muscle slightly. But she held firm. She pushed her hand, trying to get it on the table. She gasped in surprise and anger as Mehilla took over, Astrid's arm started lowering towards the plank they were using as a table and she fought hard to gain her place again.

"This is boring." Mehilla said, trying to seem tough. It wasn't working on Astrid as she gave one final shove. Their arms flung the way she wanted them to and she heard a satisfying bang as Mehilla's hand met contact with the board.

"Another win." Astrid smiled, letting go of her hand and crossing her arms.

"Ok, enough arm wrestling they should be returning soon." Jordan implied looking at berk from the hiding spot behind a sea stack.

"I still don't understand. Why no dragons? Their incredible, amazing creatures that are loving and beautiful." Astrid planted her question in the quiet air.

"Look, it's the bosses orders. He's had quite a history with those beasts." Mehilla explained. "He's told us time and time again. Dragons are vicious."

"Vicious my foot. Dragons are the kindest animal in the archipelago." Astrid declared. "When you know how to train them that is, and if you don't hunt them down like wild animals." Their argument is stopped when the knock of wood was heard from the side of the ship. Mehilla and jordan helped the two back onto the ship and Hiccup went straight to Astrid.

"Here." He handed her the crutches. Then he went really close to her ear, so close she was afraid he'd bite it off. "I drew a picture made up of letters forming a note for dad and slipped it to Gothi." She sighed in relief.

"Thanks Hiccup." She spoke loud enough for the others to hear so they wouldn't get suspesious.

"No problem." Hiccup insured her with a slight nod of his head.

"Get down some sleep. We head home tonight. And once there I'll tell you are next mission." The Boss steered them. They did as told and headed for their cots.

"Are you gonna be ok, Astrid?" Hiccup quiestioned, the worry as clear as glass.

"yes." Astrid insisted. "I'll be fine." She felt Déjà vu at that little sentence as they lied down and he wrapped his arms around her, the blanket falling over them perfectly. Blushing quietly from the feeling of his arms wraping around her waist, she closed her eyes and began a restless night.

* * *

The teens and chief landed back on berk early morning, just as the sun was appearing at the edge of the world. Spitelout naturally, was in the plaza to greet their return.

"Welcome back Stoic." The man saluted him with a nod of his head.

"Nothing." Stoic said, clearly distracted by his thoughts and ignored his brother. "No sign of Dagur all night."

"That's because." Began spitelout, getting Stoics attention. "He is locked up here."

"WHAT?!" Every dragon rider said in unison. Spitelout cringed as the loud reply hurt his ear drums.

"yes." He stuttered. "Their in the jail. This was with them." After giving the paper a look Stoic stormed to the jail.

"What was that?" Snotlout demanded.

"It's the same message we found when Astrid and Hiccup vanished." At hearing that the teens ran after their Chief. By the time they got there, the man was already inside and demanding the gaurd bring Dagur out for an interrogation. The gaurd followed orders and soon enough Dagur was in the seperet room in the jail for interrogations.

"Who was the person that caught you?" Stoic practically exploded.

"Wha-?" Dagur began. He was still under the influence of the liquid he inhaled and wasn't exactly all there.

"Did you see your attackers face?" Stoic continued.

"Why would you wanna know." Dagur said, an evil joke in a cruel moment of Stoics life. Stoic growled and was about to let his fist meet Dagurs face when Gobber stopped him.

"Stoic! Calm down." He held onto his friends hand until he felt his grip loosen. But he could still see the anger in his eyes brighten like wild fire. "Get Dagur out of here, Snotlout. bring Savage." Gobber took the lead. Snoltout nodded and roughly took Dagur and drug him out of there.

"What's up with him." Dagur commented as they made their way back to the cell.

"Hiccup was kidnapped a year ago. By, we assume, the same people that attacked you." Snotlout explained, having no idea why he was telling him this information. He locked Dagur up and took Savage back. "Stoics really ticked off, Savage. You better not say anything to make him wanna punch the living daylight out of you." Snotlout warned as they stepped into the room. Savage sat down. Not scared, not nerves. But confused. After hearing what Snotlout told Dagur, he couldn't understand why Hiccup was the one to attack Dagur.

"Did you see who attacked you." Gobber asked off the bat.

"No." Savage said slowly. "But I saw who attacked Dagur." Stoic's head rose.

"Who?" Stoic hoped his answer would serve him well.

"Hiccup."

* * *

Her eyes slid slowly open as sunlight seeped in through the cracks of the ship. She yawned and streched her arm. Feeling no presence beside her she sat up. Astrid looked around. Seeing no one, she grabbed the crutches and jumped her way up deck. Once out in the fresh ocean air she first spotted Hiccup. He was starring silently out to sea, lost in his own mind. At the sound of the floorboards moving her turned to look at her.

"Morning, Astrid." He wasn't happy to see her. It was like he hoped she had been all a dream, and that he was still the only berkian suffering this nightmare of worring his dragon could be dead if he did one wrong thing. They stood quietly for a momet, watching the water everywhere the eye could see. Mehilla popped out of nowhere, interupting the peaceful bliss of the waves crashing against the ship.

"Stop daydreaming." She grunted, pushing a barrel of fish to the corner of the deck so it was out of the way. "We'll be home soon. Better get ready." As if by a switch, Hiccup's mood changed. He walked away, almost like he was under a spell, and did his work around the ship. He ignored Astrid, ignored Mehilla and Jordan's gift of breakfast. He didn't ignore The boss though. Astrid could see why. The fear of loosing Toothless forever, his first friend, was so much that he'd do anything to keep the dragon alive. Oh how Astrid wanted to punch somthing right now.

"Land ho!" Jordan yelled from the nest an hour later.


End file.
